There is a problem with accurately typing on or actuating a keyboard on a touchscreen device, such as a smartphone or tablet screen; as the finger contact surface tends to deform and grow with downward pressure, often leading to contact outside the keys' designated contact areas, which are capacitive touch sensors. This problem is enhanced for those electing to wear long and/or extension-added fingernails. And those choosing such fashion may in fact be forced to display at least one shorter-nailed digit, in order to be able to use such devices.
Extensions are generally made of insulators and will not activate such devices, as they can't transfer the body's capacitance nor do they have sufficient capacitance on their own. Even where coated and/or including conductive materials in the extensions, they lack sufficient contact surface area (i.e., only the leading edge of the extension is the contact area) to actuate the capacitive touch sensors of touchscreen devices.
Touchscreen device touch sensors are actuated by the change in capacitance at a sensor by contact with flesh, like a fingertip, or another capacitor. The natural capacitance of the human body is 100-200 pf. Thus, contact results in an alteration in capacitance of the contact area, which is detected by the sensor. Fingernails and extensions have minimal electrical conductance and capacitance, making operation of touchscreen devices extremely difficult for those caught up in the fashion.
The invention herein allows those electing long fingernails/extensions the ability to reliably actuate a touchscreen device, by adding a form-fitting stylus.